I Tamper With the Evidence at the Murder Site of Odin
I Tamper With the Evidence at the Murder Site of Odin is a song by Dethklok. It is the second Dethklok song to use odd time signatures, the first being "Go Forth and Die", although both alternate between different time signatures. History When Dethklok played this song live, Toki Wartooth was playing a guitar solo when an angered Skwisgaar pulled out the cord from Toki's amplifier, causing disruption within the audience. Following an argument between Toki and Skwisgaar, Toki, fed up with being in Skwisgaar's shadow, left the stage, thus prematurely ending the concert. This song was later released on the Dethalbum II. Music video Part of the music video for "I Tamper With the Evidence at the Murder Site of Odin" was seen in the beginning of the episode "Dethlessons". In it, Skwisgaar and Toki are on a battlefield clad in armor (Skwisgaar in white, Toki in black). Both are wielding swords. The two charge at each other and fight, but both are disarmed, and start to go at each other physically, trying to pull apart their bodies. Large statues of Nathan, Pickles and Murderface standing on thrones are seen surrounding the arena. Although it is only a music video, the video also shows the contrast between Skwisgaar and Toki. Skwisgaar is wearing white armor and is sometimes called a "god". Toki is wearing black armor and is occasionally called an "angel of death". Skwisgaar is shown with a cape, while Toki is not, showing Skwisgaar and Toki's role as lead and rhythm guitarist, respectively. When they go physical on each other, Toki goes for the eyes, while Skwisgaar goes for the mouth. When Skwisgaar returns to Dethklok after his brief departure, he can be seen wearing armor during his guitar solo. Although the armor is mostly the armor from the video for "Crush My Battle Opponent's Balls", the color of the armor is the same as the armor he is wearing in "I Tamper With the Evidence at the Murder Site of Odin". Lyrics You investigate the murders at the gates of gods I tamper with the evidence at odin's murdersite I can swim through time I can't be killed I have no way to die You will hunt through life the physics of this world can't stop my crime Draw your sword I'll meet you at the battle rock Space will see me through I can't be killed I have no way to die Spheres within this range will be my path my energy ignites Hate x12 Parasite Ultra-violent porthole Fasten straps Helmet frigid wormhole Deth in you Deja vu Mammoth view Time will twist your soul You spin Your blood goes thin '' ''Your marrow burns Your veins begin to burst The speed it hurts and hurts And strains your brain As you spin forth through time You meet yourself for one brief moment in an eclipse and watch you die Your guts explode as you erode You broke the code The riddles solved You made trip You have evolved You're the eclipse You are a god 7'' ''6 5'' ''4 3'' ''2 1'' ''Now Hate x32 Trivia *"I Tamper With the Evidence at the Murder Site of Odin" has the longest title for a Dethklok song. *The song is known for embracing the new growling style of vocals that is present in much of the Dethalbum II. Category:Songs Category:Dethklok Songs Category:Deth Metal Music Category:Dethklok